1. Field
Aspects of embodiments according to the present invention relate to a stage circuit and a scan driver using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Flat panel display devices have been developed with reduced weight and volume in comparison to cathode ray tubes. The flat panel display devices include a liquid crystal display, a field emission display, a plasma display panel, an organic light emitting display, and the like.
Among these flat panel display devices, the organic light emitting display displays images using organic light emitting diodes that emit light through recombination of electrons and holes. The organic light emitting display has a fast response speed and is driven with low power consumption.
Generally, organic light emitting displays are classified into a passive matrix organic light emitting display (PMOLED) and an active matrix organic light emitting display (AMOLED), depending on a method of driving organic light emitting diodes.
The AMOLED includes a plurality of scan lines, a plurality of data lines, a plurality of power lines, and a plurality of pixels connected to these lines and arranged in a matrix form. Each of the pixels generally includes an organic light emitting diode, a driving transistor for controlling the amount of current supplied to the organic light emitting diode, a switching transistor for transmitting a data signal to the driving transistor, and a storage capacitor for maintaining the voltage of the data signal.
The driving method of the organic light emitting display is divided into a progressive emission method and a concurrent (e.g., simultaneous) emission method. The progressive emission method refers to a method in which data is progressively inputted for each scan line, and pixels on each horizontal line are progressively emitted in the same order as the data is inputted.
The concurrent emission method refers to a method in which data is progressively inputted for each scan line, and pixels are concurrently (e.g., simultaneously) emitted after the data is inputted to all the pixels. In order to implement the concurrent emission method, a scan signal is concurrently (e.g., simultaneously) or progressively supplied to the scan lines.